


Extra Credit

by BurstEdge



Category: Hunie Pop
Genre: Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey has sex with Aiko to get out of detention early. No more needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more of this.

Audrey was in a difficult position. She was in the classroom with her professor, Aiko, who was sitting on her desk with her legs spead open. It didn't take a genius to know why Aiko was like this, and in all honesty, Audrey had always dreamed of pounding the substitute on her own desk. That is, if she didn't have to do it to get out of detention.

"I still can't believe I have to do this," Audrey growled as she watched the young woman seductively rub the front of her panties.

"Come on, sweetheart," Aiko cooed. "If I remember correctly, you said that you would bend me over your desk and nail me so hard I can barely walk. That is what you said, right?"

"I did, and I want to. I just wanted to do it on my own terms, not to get out of here."

"Well, you should've thought of that before coming to class without your panties on."

"Oh please, don't act like you weren't checking me out. Do you have an urge to seduce every chick that walks by you?" Aiko stopped rubbing her crotch and licked her fingers.

"Yes, but you sound like you have a problem with it."

"Don't take me for an idiot," Audrey hissed, shooting an accusing glare at Aiko. "You've had your eye on me from the moment you first stepped foot in this room." 

"Oh my, one of my students saw right through my veil," Aiko giggled. "Whatever am I supposed to do?" Audrey rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Look, are gonna talk, or are we gonna fuck? It's pretty obvious that you want you want me in your pants right now." Aiko grinned at Audrey's persistence and stripped down to her underwear without any protest. Audrey smiled and walked over to her and seductively looked at her up and down. "Looking good so far, but it could be better." 

Aiko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean better?" she asked.

"I mean, take off everything, dumbass. You think I get hard at the sight of lingerie?" Oh yeah, Audrey has a dick. A big one, in fact. It has gotten her inside a lot of women. And she's damn well proud of it.

"Okay, okay, I'm going nude now," Aiko said, taking off her lingerie, leaving her completely naked. Audrey licked her lips as her eyes lowered to Aiko dripping folds.

"That's much better," Audrey purred, rubbing the front of her panties. Only difference was hers had a bulge in the front.

"Please tell me I'm not gonna be the only one naked here," Aiko said, almost pleadingly. Audrey took that as a sign and undressed herself completely in an instant. Her hard dick was now in plain sight for Aiko to see. "You know, you coulda told me that you were packing." Audrey let out a light chuckle.

"Why would I? I just let out a subtle hint for you to pick up."

"And with it, a not-so-subtle surprise you got hidden in your skirt."

"Whatever. Now can we fuck already?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Aiko bend over her desk and presented her ass to the redhead. Audrey walked behind her teacher and wasted no time in entering through her wet folds. Aiko shuddered at the size of her length as penetrated her.

"You're not a virgin?" Audrey asked, not feeling a wall inside Aiko.

"What, you think you're the only one packing?" Aiko said cockily. 

"I might not be the only one, but I bet the girls you've been with haven't pleased you like this!" Audrey yelled as she suddenly thrusted in and out of Aiko.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!" Aiko screamed, feeling an immeasurable wave of pleasure from being pounded.

"Yeah, you like it, don't you, bitch? You like how my hard cock impaling your snatch," Audrey growled lustfully.

"Yeeeeeeeessssssssss~ I love it!"

"Well then, brace yourself, 'cause I'm going all the way!"

* * *

 

Outside of the classroom, Tiffany and Nikki looked at the erotic scene through the door window while fingering themselves, wishing Audrey would thrust in and out of them instead of Aiko.

"I wish we got detention as well," Tiffany moaned.

"Well, we could ask Tiffany to fool around with us when she gets out," Nikki suggested. 


End file.
